Savior
by NoseyPepper
Summary: Some people believe in love at first sight. It's a tricky feat, falling in love; especially if you fall in love just by seeing someone for the first time. It's hard to believe in something like that, what with the pain and fear that inevitably follows. But, people will never know what's possible if they don't face that pain and fear head on, will they?
1. Safe

Some people believe in love at first sight. It's a tricky feat, falling in love; especially if you fall in love just by seeing someone for the first time. It's hard to believe in something like that, what with the pain and fear that inevitably follows. But, people will never know what's possible if they don't face that pain and fear head on, will they?

I never thought I'd be completely and utterly in love, committed, and /whipped/ as fuck at such a young age. But, here I am, so proud and in love. She's my light. She's my strong shoulder. She's my baby girl. Every day that I get to see her smile is another day I find myself falling harder. Yeah, I'm a romantic.

Things aren't that simple, though. But, nothing is ever simple. Not life. Not empathy. Not passion. Definitely not love. She brings those out in me, though. I'd be crazy not to fight for her. I don't need things to be simple. I just need her. Her smile. Her laugh. Her scent. Her scratchy morning voice. Her hand holds. Her kisses. Yeah, I don't need simple.

She's feisty and intelligent, and it's hard for her to let people do things for her. But, in those miniscule moments that she lets her vulnerability show, she's beautiful. Not that she isn't beautiful all the time. God is she gorgeous. I just enjoy the rare moments in which she gets shy and quiet, and asks for me. It feels good to be needed by the person you love more than anything. I don't mind when she's needy because that means she gets cuddly. And I get to hold her. Yeah, my girl's a cuddle-bug.

She's my savior. I didn't realize in the moment that I saved her that she'd save me in more ways than I can imagine. That day was like any other day. I woke up, ate breakfast, and packed my bag for school. I didn't expect that day to change my life forever. I remember the sounds of lockers and shuffling feet. I remember seeing kids running to beat the tardy bell.

I wish I could say bullying is something I saw rarely. But, it was an everyday occurrence, and it was no different on the day that changed my life forever. I don't know what I'd do if, by some twist of fate, I hadn't stopped to break up the group of bullies. I don't like thinking about what my life would be like now if I hadn't jumped in to save her. She was terrified; I'd never seen anyone shake the way she shook as they surrounded her. It was one of the handfuls of times I was glad I held a high place on the social ladder. I was able to disperse the attack. The bullies lost interest, and I was left alone with the girl shielding her face with her arms.

I felt the strangest urge to comfort her. I had never been one to wear my heart on my sleeve, but she had me bleeding. I didn't even know her, yet. I spoke to her gently, trying my damned hardest to show her I wouldn't hurt her. I kneeled down in front of her, and I guess she sensed my hesitance, because the next thing I knew she was curled up against my chest chanting 'thank you'. I just held her, one hand pressed between her shoulder blades, the other pressed against the small of her back. I felt at peace holding her, not realizing it was because I had found my soul mate in that moment.

My heart stopped when I caught sight of her backpack ripped open and dumped. I changed in that moment, because I wouldn't want to feel the violation she must have felt. I vowed never to inflict such violation on any person again. I felt my heart strings pull tighter when I saw that her books had been ripped, their spines broken. I hadn't recognized, at first, why I could only see empty pages. But, her name was written in black ink, the books labeled by class. Braille. Her books were written in braille. They had dismantled her walking cane and threw it out of her reach. I leaned down to kiss the crown of her head. I'm not sure why I did that, but it makes much more sense, now. Love at first sight does exist.


	2. Sunbeam

Chapter Two: Sunbeam

There comes calmness in the moment you hold the love of your life in your arms. I don't think I'll forget the steadiness of her breathing, the way that feels against my chest, for as long as I live. She has a habit of fisting my shirt in her hands while she sleeps, and I don't know if I can even fall asleep without that feeling. And the fact that the morning sun is seeping in through the curtains, framing her face so perfectly, is not helping my racing heart.

Her cheek is pressed against my heart, a strand of dark hair swaying back and forth as she breathes. I hate waking her up, but the face she makes is too adorable not to. I lean down to kiss her forehead while I slip my hand underneath her shirt, drawing patterns on the soft skin of her back. She scrunches her nose, the look that's unbearably adorable, and licks her dry lips. She smiles up at me, burying her nose further into my chest. If I thought my heart was racing before, it's running a marathon now.

"Goo' mornin'." Oh man, there goes that scratchy morning voice.

"Morning, baby. You sleep well?" I asked as she got comfortable on top of me, ready for her morning cuddles. Damn, I just realized how girly that sounds. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't waken up to my cuddle-bug every morning, though. So, I let out a content sigh and rest my arms against her back.

"Mmhm, we should get up and make breakfast." I smile because she's always hungry.

"Okay, let's go get food in that belly. It's talking to us." I giggle at the series of growls her stomach made.

I can't help but smile from ear to ear as I watch her make her way to the kitchen. I don't know what I did to get this lucky, but all she sleeps in is panties and a t-shirt that barely covers her perfect butt.

"Stop staring at my butt, baby!"

"Wha-"

I could hear her giggling, most likely because she caught me red handed.

There's warmth in knowing the person you love more than anything loves you back. That warmth exists in your heart, and you can feel it consume the entirety of your being. Without that person, days seem duller and nights seem colder. You strive to give them the same warmth they give you. It doesn't matter how long you've been with them, because they've made a permanent home in your heart, and that warmth kind of stops /existing/ there; it becomes a steady thing that you don't have to search for anymore. It's just there.

"Baby? Are you gonna come help me cook?" Her voice never fails to make me swoon. Sometimes, if I'm extremely quiet, I can listen to her sing. It's not something she does often, and the moment she realizes I'm there, she stops. But, there are rare times I've been blessed to hear a complete rendition. I'm not sure if she's figured out that I've heard her, but that little smile she gives me, when she turns at the sound of my voice, gives her away. I stop day dreaming long enough to reply.

"Yeah baby, I'm coming."

Making breakfast together is something we've perfected over the years. Years. Oh God, I've been with her for four years, and every day feels like the first time I told her I love her. There's something so comforting in the way she moves. When she's home, and safe, she moves with ease, humming to her music. It's like the outside world, although never out of her reach, can't touch her. Her smile is brighter when there's familiarity. There's familiarity in the way I take her hands gently, guiding her through the things she can't see. It's funny how that works for making breakfast and for life, huh?

She's strong. Although, with every ounce of strength comes a shred of doubt. There's nothing that breaks my heart more than when her beautiful eyes fill with tears, and all I can do is hold her, trying my damnedest to show her she's worth everything people tell her she's not. I've learned how to deal with certain situations. I've learned the ins and outs of her blindness. Most importantly, I've learned who she is and what makes her smile. So, when she asks for my help, she doesn't mean do it for her. She means do it with her.

No matter what, I'll always help her strive for her best. She saved me at my worst. So, why shouldn't I help her become her best? That's the affect the warmth has on me. She's the sun. She's the stars. She's the warmth. She's my San.


	3. Sour

Chapter Three: Sour

When you love someone, you'll do everything in your power to protect them. The world is a bitter place full of obstacles and tests. In order to pass those tests, you have to surpass the obstacles within yourself. Once you break down those obstacles, you have a clearer, purer view of the world, of people around you. Egocentrism withers, making it easier to focus on others. Not everyone has worked through their obstacles, though. It's not always pretty when you run into those people. They have a tendency to cast shadows over your happy moments. But, in order to protect the one person who means everything to you, you have to keep them away from the dark. The world is sour; it's up to you to make your own story sweet.

Speaking of sweet, when the love of your life walks into the living room, dressed like an adorable Eskimo, asking you to take her out for dinner on one of the coldest days the year has had, you can't help but say yes. The smile on her face pulls at my heart strings, man.

"Let *kiss* me *kiss* get *kiss* dressed *kiss*." I can't help but steal as many kisses as I can when she looks this adorable.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't mind, baby, preferably somewhere with braille menus."

"I already typed out my favorite orders, anywhere is fine." I grin ear to ear, because, of course she's already typed her favorite orders. That's just who she is. She's my San, my adorably quirky, shy, feisty San.

"Let's go eat, baby." I slide her order into my wallet for safe keeping, and hold my left hand out for her right hand so she can hold her walking cane with her left.

I'm used to the stares I get when we take walks. They're the same kind of stares we used to get when we were still in high school. They look at her with pity, and I'm so thankful that she can't see those looks. They should look at her in awe, not pity. She is so much more than her inability to see. I guess she can sense my insecurity, because she grips my hand tighter and rests her head against my arm.

"Baby?"

"Hmm?"

"You're the best girlfriend. They're just staring because you're pretty."

I snort out a short laugh because my girl's intuition is impeccable. "I love you, San."

"I love you, too, B."

We're greeted at the entrance of the restaurant, and, for the most part, the atmosphere is welcoming. But, I'm a little on edge as I see a group of teenagers a few tables over. I try not to show my anxiety as I take her coat and lay it in the booth next to me. She collapses her cane and sets it next to her, still unaware of the teenagers' presence. I'm grateful for that. When the waiter asks questions, he speaks directly to me. It's frustrating because people don't realize how brilliant she is. I wish they could understand that her eyes might be broken, but her brain is magnificent.

"What are you in the mood for tonight, baby?" I ask, hoping that the waiter gets the hint. He does, and I'm pleased.

I giggle as she arranges her food in certain positions. I asked her why she arranges her food. She said it helps her visualize what things look like so she doesn't have to search around the table. It's so simple, but it's so her and I can't help but appreciate it.

"What are you giggling at, Britt?" She asks around a smile.

"You're cute." I say as I reach across the table and hold her right hand. She blushes and takes a mouthful of food.

"How was work, baby?" Her genuine curiosity about my day never fails to make me swoon.

"It was great. I think the class is really excited about my new choreography." I explain to her that I get to choreograph and teach a dance to various age groups.

"Oh, baby, that's so amazing. You'll have to show me what you created."

"It's a date. How was your day?" I ask as a caress her hand with my thumb.

"It was exciting. We got a new shipment of typewriters. They gave me one to try out, and I can't wait to show you." She's so cute when she's excited.

"I can't wait to see it, baby. Maybe we can run by the store to get more paper on the way home?" Sometimes, we curl up on the couch and she teaches me how to use her new technology. Or, I take her hands and guide her through some rough choreography before I take it to work the next day. Other nights we spend with friends and family. I don't mind how we spend our time, as long as I'm surrounded by people who love us.

"That sounds great, B." She caresses my hand back.

We're drawn out of our conversation by the sound of the teenagers' laughter. They're making snobby comments, and I can tell she's already heard them. She's wriggling in her seat, head hung low. It breaks my heart. No one deserves to hear they're not worth being loved. A part of me wants to write it off as them being stupid teenagers, but I know that no one should ever think it's okay to belittle someone.

"How about we go to the store for your paper, and then you can teach me how to use your new keyboard?" I say as I kiss the back of her hand, desperately trying to distract her.

I stand up to help her with her coat, and I put her cane in my purse. She knows I won't let her run into anything.

I wish I could protect her from sour words and people like I can protect her from physical objects. But, I know everything will be okay when she grips my hand and nuzzles her nose against my cheek. She knows I love her.


	4. Saccharine

Chapter Four: Saccharine

With sourness comes saccharinity. While it can be difficult to find the sentimentality in such situations, there is always light. Once you discover that light, a moment of epiphany or deep understanding, you can finally grasp the saccharinity. And, right now, my moment of saccharinity is humming in the bathroom as she finishes her bedtime routine. She was unusually quiet on the way home, and I knew the teenagers at the restaurant hurt her more than she cared to express. It hasn't always been easy for her to open up about her feelings. But, I'll always be ready when she needs me.

I smile as she walks to our bed, dressed only in a t-shirt, hair damp from our shower. She feels for the edge of the comforter as she climbs in, scooting closer to me. I hold my arm out so she can curl into her usual spot against my chest.

"Which movie will it be tonight, baby?" I ask, leaning down to kiss her. I feel her smile into the kiss, and I relax, knowing she's feeling better.

"I'm not in the mood for a movie," she whispers against my jaw line, teardrop kisses making their way down to my neck. Her hand slides underneath my shirt and tickles its way across my ribs, right below my breast.

"Mmhm, what _are _you in the mood for?" I giggle out as I sit up, pulling her into my lap to straddle me. I slip my hands underneath her shirt, relishing in the softness of her back.

"You." I can feel her tongue against my collarbone, and it's addicting. The feel and the smell of her are overwhelming in the best way. Her legs are locked against my hips, and I'm home. I'm lucky enough to be the one she opens herself up to, and I'll cherish her forever. I snap out of my haze as I feel her hands reaching for the hem of my shirt. I help her lift it over my head, giving her more room to caress, to kiss, to feel.

If I had to choose something positive about her blindness, it's that her touch is breath-taking. She takes in more with her touch than a sighted person could ever dream of taking in with their eyes. It's taken my breath away since the first time she touched my face.

_It was our second date. I took her to the carnival, and I can still remember the excitement in her face when I won her the stuffed rabbit she still loves. She ducked her head and blushed when I told her how beautiful she looked, admitting that her mom had taken her shopping specifically for our date. I told her she'd look perfect in anything and kissed her cheek._

_I gasped playfully when she told me she'd never had cotton candy before, so I bought a cone to share. She held the cone tightly as I tore a piece and held it to her lips. I smiled and watched her figure out the texture with her tongue. I smiled even harder when she said her lips were sticky, but reached for another piece. In that moment, I wanted to kiss her more than anything. We boarded the Ferris wheel and rested her hand against my thigh, palm up. I remember the way she threaded her fingers through mine, engraving in her mind the way my hand felt. My heart picked up speed as she told me she wished she could know what I look like. This is the only time I have ever despised her blindness, because if there were ever a day that I couldn't see her beautiful face, I'm not sure what I would do. I gently grasped her wrists as she cupped my face in her hands. It's the same touch she used to 'see' my face that still takes my breath away._

Her kisses against my breast bone draw me back in.

"Yeah? What do you want to do to me, baby?" I whisper up the column of her throat.

"Make you writhe," she husks out as she bends down and takes my nipple into her mouth.

I look down to see her head is tilted to the side; her curls are swept clear of her neck. "Oh God."

She releases my breast with a giggle, "Actually, it's Santana. But, that works, too."

"I need you more naked, San." I nip at her exposed neck as I reach down to the hem of her shirt. She moans out in pleasure as my fingers graze over her breasts, pulling the shirt off and throwing it to the side.

"I love you," She gasps out as she rests her forehead against mine, stroking my cheek with her thumb. Her left hand is playing with the elastic of my panties.

"I love you, too, so fucking much." I rise up enough to help her pull my underwear down. My muscles flex as my grip on her back and butt tighten. She loosens her legs around my waist long enough for me to lay her back and slip her panties off, but she's back in my lap before I can blink.

I feel those amazing fingers working their way down my abs, and I shiver when her fingertips cup my mound softly. Her lips work the skin near my ear, taking the lobe into her mouth as her fingers slip into my sensitive folds.

"Mm, you're so wet, baby." There's that husky voice that never ends to send a jolt where I need it most.

"Only you can do that to me, beautiful," I whisper against her lips before taking her bottom lip between my teeth.

"Tell me what you need, B." She finds my clitoris so easily, like only she can, and I choke out my request.

"I-Insi-," I manage, but she understands my moan, and teases downward to my entrance.

She slides one finger in, enough stimulation to get me ready for a second finger. Caressing my folds with her thumb, she slips a second finger in. I still can't get over how well she knows my body. She knows which movements create the most pleasure, and at exactly which moments to apply or relieve pressure. She leans down to take my nipple into her mouth as her fingers pick up speed, curling upward on each pump. I can only grip her waist in my hands as my hips start to roll into her thrusts, laying open mouthed kisses to her bare shoulder. I can't suppress the moans that are tumbling out against her skin and she deepens her thrusts, teasing her fingertips against my g-spot. Have mercy, how she knows my body. I feel her arm wrap around my back for support as my thighs quiver under her.

"That's it, baby. Let go," she says breathlessly against my ear as her thrusts quicken even more, and her fingers curl against and tease my spot relentlessly. I can feel myself stiffen and arch, my hips still moving in tight circles. The ball of warmth low in my stomach releases, and her thumb slips against the wetness.

"Oh, baby," I can't help but gasp out as I kiss her neck. My breath comes back to me as I take in her face. She's blushing furiously, and her mound comes in contact with my belly with every circle her hips make.

"Please touch me, baby. Please." She begs and she leans in to kiss me, her arms wrap around my neck as she continues to grind herself against my lap.

"Shh, I'm right here, baby," I try to comfort her frantic movements. Lowering my head to her breast, I take in her nipple and suck gently. I secure my grip around her back and lay her down. Her hips are still making circles, searching for stimulation. I lift my mouth from her breast and kiss a wet path from her chest bone to her belly button. Holding down her hip with one hand, I reach down to spread her folds before licking a hot path from her entrance to her clitoris.

I can hear her satisfied whimpers, but I'm too submerged in everything Santana to encourage her with words. I only trace patterns and words into her folds before taking her clitoris into my mouth. I can feel her wetness seeping onto my chin, and I never want to leave. I release her swollen nub to I trace 'I love you' in her folds before returning to suck gently.

I reach my right hand down to enter her with two fingers, and I let my left hand tickle up to grasp her breast. Her nipple is painfully stiff as I roll it between my fingers. Her scent is overwhelming as she rolls her hips into my face and fingers. I know her body better than I know my own, and I know what her whimpers and sighs mean. Gently scissoring my fingers, I release her clitoris to zigzag my tongue against her folds. By the way her head is thrown back against the sheet, and the beads of sweat rolling toward her collarbone, I can tell this is exactly what she needs.

I tease my fingertips against her g-spot, and flick my tongue rapidly over her clitoris to bring her to her crescendo. A moan rises from her throat as the tendons in her neck strain. I slow my pace as her whimpers lessen and her thighs relax around my shoulders. When she relaxes, I kiss my way up to her mouth.

She releases a content sigh as she curls into my side; her leg rests against my hips. Her left hand comes up to caress the apple of my cheek, and in this moment I've found my saccharinity.


	5. Satiety

Chapter Five: Satiety

Her brow is still warm with sweat, but that doesn't keep me from kissing her hairline. I can tell she's on the verge of deep sleep, but she's fighting to stay awake as her toes brush against my calf gently. Her warmth is radiating against my arm that's wrapped around her waist, my fingers caressing the skin there. When her breath caught up to her, I cradled her skull so that my thumb could tickle next to her ear. She has my hip in the grasp of her right hand, while her left hand lays curled between our breasts. I look around our bedroom to find the comforter is no longer on the bed, and the sheet has been shoved to the edge. We aren't even facing the correct edge of the bed, but I'm too content with her weight against me to do anything about it. I feel her fingers flexing against my hip as she struggles to stay awake, and all I can respond with is a kiss and chuckle against her forehead.

"What are you laughing at, B?" Her voice is still a little rough, but oh so sexy.

"You made me writhe," I whisper out between chuckles.

Her smile widens and the skin by her eyes creases as the smile I love so much takes over, "I did, didn't I? I told you I would."

"That you did, baby," I hum out as I run my fingers against her hipbone.

"Can I ask you something?" Her voice is a little shaky, and it takes me out of my haze.

"Anything, San," I answer gently, knowing whatever she's about to ask is serious.

"Do you ever wish I could see?" She speaks quietly, and I've been dreading this question. Not because the answer is yes, but because I never want her to feel like she needs to change.

"I don't. Sometimes I wish you could see just so that you could experience certain things the world has to offer, like, colors and patterns, things that take more than just sight to see," I quickly counter so she knows I'm not finished, "But, I love the way you experience the world, and I honestly don't know what I'd do if one day, magically, you could see. I've spent so much time learning how to experience things the way you do, and I don't want that to change. This is my life, our life, and I am utterly in love."

I hope to anything almighty that I've comforted her worries.

"I wish I could see," she whispers shamefully, so I tighten my grip around her waist and brush my fingers over her earlobe.

"May I ask why, baby?"

"You'd have a chance at a normal life. People would stop staring at you when you take me out."

"My life with you is normal. It's our normal. I would never have learned braille, and now I don't know what I'd without your love notes taped to the fridge. They make my entire day. I don't know what I'd do if I came home to a silent apartment and didn't get to hear your typing. That sound is home to me. I don't think I could set a table without clock formation even if I tried. I don't mind the stares. I'd rather have people stare if that means I have you."

"I didn't know you loved those things," she says with a hint of a smile. Score.

"Mmhm, I have every note we've ever given each other. I even have the ones when I was first learning braille, and the typing is shitty and jumbled. But, I keep them because they're ours."

She snorts out a laugh, "I remember those. They really sucked."

"Hey!" I laugh out loud at her joke.

"Your shitty notes meant the world to me. They still do, even if you've perfected your skills. You're the first person, outside of family, who ever showed an interest."

"I've loved you since the moment we met. I wanted to show you that I meant everything. So what if I had to struggle my way through shitty typing at first, I'm great now. Boo yeah." I can feel her chuckles reverberating against my chest. It's the best feeling in the world.

"Mm, you're very cocky," she says as her forehead finds mine.

"You know it," I give her an Eskimo kiss.

"I'm sorry for ruining the mood," she murmurs quietly.

"You could never ruin the mood, baby. We're still naked and your boobs are in my face, the mood is definitely still intact," I joke to make her laugh. Her laugh fills the room and I grin until my cheeks hurt.

"In that case, I'm gonna start a bubble bath. Would you care to join me?" She asks me as she sits up, and in her naked glory, strides to the bathroom. My eyes linger on her body as she runs her fingertips against the edges of the furniture along her path.

That woman's gonna be the death of me. I leap from the bed to join her, and she's pulling towels from the cabinet. I gently close the cabinet and take her hand into mine, wrapping her into my embrace. She turns to hand me a bottle of cherry blossom bubble bath, feeling for my face when I take the bottle from her hands. She kisses me before I pull away to start the bath. Once the bath is drawn, I wrap one arm around her back, just below her shoulder blades, and the other hand under her knees. She squeals and laughs, wrapping her arms around me in surprise.

"My lady in shining armor, sweeping me off my feet," she giggles out as I brace our weight and guide her down into the tub.

"Of course, my lady, the only way it should be," I say as I bracket her hips with my legs and pull on her shoulders to lean into my chest. My arms wrap around her torso, hands clasped against her abs. She leans her head back against my shoulder, and I hum as she kisses my neck. I bring up my right hand to trickle water down her bare shoulder, relishing in the way her skin looks under the soft glow of the dimmed lights. The tops of her breasts and knees are visible through the bubbles, and the hairs that have fallen loose from her messy bun are tickling my cheek.

Her hands bring me out of my thoughts as they find mine. Her fingers trail down the length of them as she holds them out before bringing one to her lips. She releases her hold on the right one, and I graze my fingertips against the side of her breast and down to her ribs. Her skin is soaked under my touch, but I can still feel the way her muscles twitch.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," she whispers almost silently, but I hear her.

"I love you to the moon and back," I nuzzle my nose into her cheek and tighten my grip on her torso, holding her firmly against my front.

In the dimmed lights of our bathroom, and through the scent of cherry blossom, I realize I'm never more satisfied than when I am with her. While I've never been more sexually satisfied in my life, I've also never been more emotionally satisfied. I can feel her chest expand and contract with every breath she takes, and I'm sated.


	6. Shatter

Chapter Six: Shatter

Fear is abstract. There's never one distinct reaction to fright. Some people run. Some people succumb to fight or flight. Some people shake. Some people collapse. The funny thing is that no one ever knows. The news comes in a flash, and it's too much for the brain to process; or, it's not actually fear itself, but anger. Fear is unpredictable. It's impossible to measure someone's reaction. In a way, it's a defense mechanism to extreme situations. No one knows which defense mechanism they turn to until their heart is already in their throat.

"You're gonna be okay, baby. We're right here," I choke out as I dig for her epinephrine. Her head is resting in Quinn's lap as she passes a straw through her mouth and into her throat, preventing it from constricting completely. My hands shake as I bring the injector to the outside of her thigh, and I can hear Quinn muttering encouragement to breathe.

I'm scared because she's my light. I'm scared for Quinn because she's her best friend. I'm scared for Rachel because she's just as much a part of our family, and I can hear her trying not to cry as she relays information to the EMT's on dispatch.

I'm not even sure what happened. I just heard her blood curdling screams as she tried to get away from the swarm. Before I could run fast enough, Quinn picked her up as Rachel swatted them away long enough for Quinn to get Santana to safety.

I can hear the sirens blare nearer and nearer, and an army of uniformed men and women approach with a stretcher and cardiac defibrillator. The woman kneels next to me, and, with all the softness in her voice, speaks to me, "I know it's difficult to speak right now, but she's in the best hands. Can you tell us exactly what happened so we can relay it to the team of nurses that are waiting for us?"

Another EMT is slowly removing the straw from her airway, his ear close to her chest. He trades the straw for a breathing tube, and I can't concentrate on the questions because she's panicking, looking for me.

"A boy kicked his ball into a wasp's nest. By the time we could yell for her to move they had already swarmed," Rachel jumped in as I crawled on my knees and held San's hand, "I tried to get her out of the swarm," she can barely get her words out as she chokes down a sob.

"She'll be okay. Right now, we're supplying her with the oxygen she may have been deprived of between the time she was attacked and when the straw was inserted. The breathing tube will ensure that her airway stays open. I'm impressed, by the way," the EMT says, trying to calm the situation, "we can assess the situation further once we get her into the ambulance, and attach the monitors."

"We're gonna meet you at the hospital. Rach is gonna drive my car, and I'll drive yours, okay?" Quinn says as she leans down into a hug.

"Yeah, we'll see you there," I'm distracted by the EMT's lifting her onto the stretcher.

I feel calmer now that they're monitoring her breathing and heartbeat, and that we're not outside anymore.

"I love you, baby," I whisper against her forehead, and I can feel her fist tighten around my t-shirt.

When we arrive, the nurses are waiting. They say she's stable enough not to go to intensive care. As much as I hate not being the one to do it, I let the nurses lift her from the stretcher and onto the regular hospital bed. I held her hand as they connected her IV's and removed the breathing tube, replacing it with an oxygen mask. The atmosphere calms down as we're left alone.

My heart rate slows and I exhale, knowing she's going to be okay. I lean down to kiss her forehead, and to tell her I'll be right back. I close the bathroom door behind me and reach the toilet just in time to empty my stomach's contents.

I saw within an inch of death today, and I wish that on no one.

I rinse my mouth before making my way back to her. She's moved close to the edge of the bed, making room for me to lie down. She rests her head against my breast as she curls against me. My eyes fill with tears because the weight of her head feels like home. I raise one hand to stroke her cheek, careful not to bump her mask. I trail my fingers up and down the arm that's curled next to her head.

"Go to sleep, baby. I'll be here when you wake up," I say as I hear Quinn and Rachel softly closing the door behind them.

Once San's fallen asleep, I get up and embrace Rachel in a hug. I could see it in her eyes that she felt she didn't do enough. What she did means everything.

"We brought you some pajamas and toiletries," she whispers softly and I squeeze her shoulders before releasing our hug.

"Thank you," I glance between both of them, meaning it as more than a thank you for the packed bag.

"We were thinking of staying in town a little longer, maybe stay with San while you're at work?" Quinn asks quietly and I smile at the thought of them spending time together.

"That sounds great. I'm sure she'd really like that," I whisper through a genuine smile, "she misses y'all."

"I can't wait. We aren't the four amigas for nothing, right?" Rachel says with an amount of excitement only she can possess. I know San will be in good hands until I get home from work.

"B?" I hear San say as she pulls the mask from her face.

"Yeah, baby?"

"I need to use the restroom," she whispers shyly.

"Okay, I have some sweats you can change into if you want. You're kind of mooning our company, S." I say, hoping for a laugh. I help her stand, moving the IV pole out of the way.

"What?! Why didn't you say anything?" I laugh as she reaches behind herself to close the gown. Quinn and Rachel are stifling laughter, too.

"Don't worry, S. At least your butt's cute," Quinn laughs out, and Santana gasps as I lead her into the bathroom.

Once she's finished, I help her into a pair of sweats, her hands using my shoulders for balance. Rubbing her arms as I stand, I bring her into my chest and hold her tightly.

"I'm okay, Britt. I'm gonna be okay, please don't cry," she whispers as her hands feel for my face. I try not to shake as I hold her wrist, turning my face to kiss her palm.

"You're okay," I echo, reassuring myself that she's really here, that I'm really holding her.

I remind myself that every ounce of happiness, every ounce of healthiness, can disappear so fucking quickly. And then, it's just gone. You can't get it back. But, I got it back. My world could have shattered, but I got it back.


	7. Shine

Chapter Seven: Shine

"Okay, baby, we're home," I whisper as I pull into the garage and shift the car into park. Her temple rests on the glass as she caresses my free hand with her thumb. She hasn't let go since we got into the car twenty minutes ago.

"Are Q and Rach here?"

"Mhmm, they're making dinner. If we're lucky, they haven't burned down the kitchen," she giggles that irresistible laugh as I help her out of the seat. She's still worn out, no matter how much she tries to deny it.

"Q's gotten a lot better at cooking…"

"You weren't the one who had to put out that fire at my parent's house," I think back to our high school days.

"That was a great night," San says, deep in thought.

"It was, baby. Alright, up you go," I brace my feet on the concrete as I move her legs over the edge of the car door, pulling her towards me.

I guide her to the door leading inside; I slip my arm around the corner and click the garage door button before following her into the house. When I see her fingers tracing the wall leading to the kitchen, I know she wants to help. But, if it's up to me, that pretty little butt will be resting on the couch for the night.

"Uh uh, you're going to rest in the living room, and I'm going to serve you, princess," I slip my arms around her waist and walk her away from the kitchen.

"But, I wanna help," she whines, and even though I can't see the pout, I can hear it. I almost surrender to it. Almost.

"Please rest, San, for me?" It comes out a little too desperate and worrisome than I'd like, but she sighs out in agreement.

"Only if I get to wear your sweater and curl up in your blanket," she bargains. I can't deny that, especially when she wears my clothes.

"You drive a hard bargain, S," I joke, following her into the bedroom. I can't help the smile that creeps up my face as I watch her smell my sweater when she pulls it out of the dresser drawer, her nose nuzzles into the material, before she pulls it over her head. "Alright, let's go get you horizontal."

"Wanky," she smirks.

"Uh uh, horn dog. You're laying down, doctor's orders."

"Don't make me break up the love fest, I don't wanna see that," Quinn yells light-heartedly from the kitchen.

"Not like you haven't seen it before."

"It's not every day that you walk in on your best friends going at it on the kitchen counter, I had to bleach my eyes," Rachel pipes up through a smile.

"S'not my fault Britt picked that day to feel exhibitionistic," San says quietly as she blushed.

The blush my girl lures out of me is unreal.

"Is this 'embarrass B day', or?" My pout leaves my face as her lips find my cheek.

"I'm sorry, baby, come help me get comfortable."

I lower myself into the leather rocking chair, holding out the blanket so she can straddle my lap. Her legs find a comfortable position against my hips as her arms lay between our breasts. I slip my hands beneath the sweatshirt to rest them on her lower back. My fingers caress the skin directly underneath the elastic of her pants. Her fingers fiddle with my necklace because they never stay still.

"What's goin' on in your head, baby?" I brush the fingertip of my pointer finger down the length of her nose, kissing it when I get to the tip.

"I thought I'd never get to feel you again," she says so quietly I almost miss it. I can tell she's craving more touch than words, so I place her hands on either side of my face and relish in the feeling of her fingertips on my eyelids. I kiss her palm as her thumb caresses just under my eye.

"Not if I have anything to do with it," I can feel the tears sting my eyes, but her fingers catch them before they get the chance to dampen my shirt.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," she whispers shamefully.

"You just owe me lots of kisses. I could also go for some naked cuddles," she giggles at that. Her stray hairs tickle my face as she nods. I kiss her hairline as Quinn and Rachel walk in with our dinner. I smile and pretend I don't see the hickey appearing on Rachel's neck, or that I don't see Quinn's shirt off by a few buttons. I help San off of my lap so she can eat.

"Hey, Q?"

"Yeah, S?"

"Britt has makeup in the bathroom if Rach needs it."

Quinn's eyes dart to me and I smirk, shrugging my shoulders.

"Come on, it's grub time," I chuckle out as I help San with her clock positions. She's sitting cross legged at the coffee table, mentally noting each item. It feels good to have my baby home where she's safe.

"S'good," she hums in approval over her bowl of spaghetti.

"She didn't even start a fire," Rachel cackles out as she moves to sit on the couch behind Santana, her hand resting gently on her shoulder as she gets settled.

"One fire, I started one fire, and Marisol put the fear of God into me. I think I've proven myself with dinner tonight, though," Quinn quips as she sticks her tongue out at Rachel.

"Mom lights fires under peoples' asses, it's what she lives for," we all murmur in agreement.

"Remember that time she caught me climbing into your bedroom window, baby?"

"You were so scared /I/ could see you go pale," San snorts as she reminisces. I smile at the memories of me trailing the terrace to her bedroom window.

"Once I got over the fear, it was kind of romantic, huh?"

"That's the night you typed 'I love you' in braille, of course it was romantic," I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Who knew B was the mushy, knight in shining armor type?" Quinn smirks jokingly. Rachel softly slaps her shoulder with the back of her hand, and Quinn gently raises it to her lips for a kiss.

Santana gets up to bring her dishes to the kitchen, so I take the opportunity to show Quinn and Rachel the princess style engagement I've been hiding in the living room plant for three months. I hear her make her way back into the room, so I gently close the black box and store it away. The smiles on our best friend's faces have never been more cheerful, even as tears brim in their eyes. San guides herself back over to the chair and into my lap. I wrap the blanket around us as the room fills with light from the DVD we just inserted. The gentle rocking of the chair causes her arms to shift ever so slightly against my chest.

I hum "My Only Sunshine" into her temple, and I'm reminded, in the glow of the television and the warmth of our company, that she's my light that never ceases to shine.


End file.
